Divisions: The Intercrossing Lives
by Astral0Dragons
Summary: Two characters are stuck in a path that they did not choose, each one destined to uncover secrets from the past. But what happens whenpast and present merge? When one division of the past decides to rise again to rule? Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Erza, and many others. forever trapped in a circle. But who will leave? This story is not rated M for smut, romance, or sexual relations
1. Prologue:Storms of the Past

Just a warning before we begin. This story is not rated M because of smut, lemon, or any kind of -passionate- sexual content. This story is violent. Its themes are dark. Large amounts of graphic content are present, not suitable for people in the younger audiences. Be warned. I will only say this once.

This story does not focus on romance, romance is present, but it takes quite a while. Shipping the common pairs most people know. (NaLu, Gajevy, Jerza, Gruvia). I do not own fairy tail characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.

Now, Whether out of curiosity or simply because they want to read something like this. Please enjoy!

The prologue is needed to better understand this story, in fact its one of the main reasons i'm doing a rewrite. The original was simply too sappy for the style of writing that i was going for. Natsu and Lucy will not join us till chapter 1. Enjoy! Please leave osme feedback or a comment about what you thought. :D

Prologue: Storms of the Past

-=Updated on 5/26/17 to specify timing of events.=-

Seven years earlier: The Heist

Rain forced itself out of the clouds onto the darkened ground below. Azure bolts of lightning crashed into the earth, its echoes resounding like mourning bells within a church hall. Stationed on a hill in the deep section of Magnolia's everglade forests rested a single building. Its weathered white walls braving the assault of the fierce storm. Soft, dim light was casted out of the windows of the building, illuminating the church graveyard below. Some of the dirt had begun to flow away with the storm, covering the pathway to the building. The building was unmarked, nothing special about it. It had 4 simple walls and a single broad window sitting high above the door.

The only thing unusual was the vault style door with heavy metal braces as an entrance. At this time however, it was not the vault door that was off, but rather the window above. Where a rope swung rapidly in the onslaught of the storm.

Inside, two people worked furiously, taking pictures of everything they could find. One of the caped ones worked furiously at a nearby computer before moving on to a sectioned of area near the middle of the warehouse.

The label said "Test Subject A".

The two moved cautiously around, picking up seemingly random items, till they both converged at the sanctioned off room.

"So it's this then?" The taller one asked. His voice distinctly male.

"I believe so," replied a feminine voice, "Make sure to take them out carefully, don't want to trigger anything."

"Of course not, I know what we are doing."

"I would hope so," she whispered back." let's just gather this and go before they show back up."

The slightly taller one reached forward, slowly pulling the key shaped object out. Its golden edges glinting brightly in the gleam of their flashlights. He began pulling out the rest, handing them to his partner to place inside of a case. Positive in their outcome and successful heist, the two moved back towards the entrance, using the framing of the building to scale the side. Together they ran down the road. And escaped into an awaiting van. The van pulled off quickly, leaving the warehouse in a flurry of splashes planted by the onslaught of rain above.

"So," asked the driver of the van. "Get what we needed?"

"Of course we did, you old fool." The taller of the two heist members took off his hood, revealing a mop of crimson hair below. "We have been preparing this for months Gildy."

"As long as the evidence is here, we should be ok," replied the shorter of the two heist members, she had taken off her hood to reveal pure golden hair, bounding around her hair. "Its truly a shame these people don't realize what they were doing. This type of thing… It's so dangerous."

"I agree with that Layla." The crimson haired man paused for a few moments. "Lets just get going, before this storm takes us off the road."

"Copy that chief, oh and by the way, you owe me a beer for this."

None of them thought to question the odd texture of the keys when they had taken them off of the device, The slightly wet texture of the keys being blamed on the moisture on their hands.

Four Years After the Heist: Heartfelia Estate

The Heartfilia manor. It was a grand estate, fit for kings and queens of any time period. The immense cream colored walls stretched to the heavens as a testament to the prowess of human architectural ability. Fragrant gardens stretched for miles around, showcasing a vast amount of colors from simplistic whites to elegant purples. Each building ringing the property was just as gorgeously decorated, with golden trim ringing the marble quarters of the staff.

Layla Heartfelia, the wife of Jude, lay on her bed. Lamp illuminated the surrounding room allowing the ambient light from the windows to give the room a luminant view of the sunset.. Her head rested in a book. Nearby machines whirr in harmony, each one connected to the bedside.

"Don't worry ma'am, your condition seems to be improving at the moment!" A nurse dressed in shades of white stated.

"Thank you Mrs. Spetto, I'm glad to hear it." Replied the woman forced into bedrest.

"I still wonder how you came about this condition… its like you suddenly reacted to a poison."

"It does seem like it." _And it's close to the truth_. Layla sighed and looked out the window. A single figure dressed in black stood atop one of the staff houses, seemingly staring right at her.

"Go ahead and take your leave now, missus, I will be fine for tonight."

"But I insist ma'am! I can stay here it's-"

"Please Mrs. Spetto, I just need a bit of peace and quiet." Layla looked back out the window, noting the figure had disappeared into the coming rays of night.

"As you wish Ma'am." Mrs. Spetto left the room, the drapes blowing slightly as she moved quickly into the hallway. Layla adjusted the bottom pillow, allowing it to straighten beneath her head. The light from the window slowly began to fade into the reflecting vibrance of the moon. The simple lamp besides Layla's bedside remained glowing, slowly flickering in and out of existence as the bulb threatened to go out.

Its final moments.

"I suppose, it can only be fitting." Layla whispered aloud, she placed the book she had been reading on her bedside. She opened the drawer on her bedside table with a key then placed a simplistic to me into it, its cover made of a rough leather the edges bound by vibrant blue and gold ribbon. Then she twisted the key in its lock, satisfied when she heard a dull thud resounding from the dresser. She picked up her book, _Two Towers_ By J.R.R. Tolkien and turned to the back page, satisfied with her work, she placed it in her lap and closed the cover, watching as dust became unsettled at the motion.

The lamp beside her began flickering rapidly, slowly dying. Its light beginning to leave this world.

"Please, come in." Layla said as she glanced towards the window. "I knew it would happen eventually."

"You are a keen one, I will give you that Layla." The masked figure had opened the door leading to the suspended patio. "So will you go quietly?"

"So long as you don't concern my family, i will. I do not wish to frighten them with demons that I have to face."

"Of course you do, but first answer me this Layla. Where are the keys?"

"I do not know, I was not the one who took them with me." She looked at the lady with unwavering eyes, daring her to challenge the resolve that had settled in.

"But were you not the one that took them?"

"I was the one, correct, after we stole them we hid them far away from here." Layla began to cough lightly and covered her mouth with the lace sleeve of her robe. "Its how I got this miserable condition in the first place. Correct?"

"Your a smart one Miss Heartfelia, but you need to answer my question."

"I already have. I have no farther things to tell you."

Beside her, a gentle pop was heard. The glow of the lamp slowly faded away, leaving just a small portion of the bulb lit, its light less than a candle.

"Well, the final light has fallen, we must leave it to the rest to settle the differences…" Layla trailed off as she began another coughing fit. From outside a small voice could be heard.

"Hey, mom, are you okay?"

"Leave me for just a moment, I will not leave this room or ask for help. Just let me get a single look at my daughter."

"Fine." The cloaked figure retreated into the closet, hidden out of sight.

"Come in dear," Layla said, turning to face the embroidered door. It creaked slightly as the hinges had to once again move under the weight of the solid wooden frame.

"Mom," said a young girl, "Why is it so dark in here?"

"I was just about to rest darling, do not worry about it. Come here for a moment dear."

"Ok," the young girl walked forward leaning slightly to rest her arms on the raised bed her mother was on. The girl was getting close to finishing her studies, she had been homeschooled by the tutors her family had hired, and had a dream to pursue the arts in an actual college one day. She noted that the devices connected to her bed and been shut off, and the bulb in the lamp was very dim, as if it had just died.

Or was getting close to going out forever.

"Darling, take this pillow to the washer for me, it needs to be cleaned." Lucy lifted the pillow, surprised at its weight, and the awkward shape hidden underneath. "Then see yourself to bed my dear, wouldn't want you to sleep during your studies."

"As you wish mom." The girl turned to exit the room, arriving at the door frame she turned to look at her mother who called out to her.

"Lucy, remember this advice. No matter what happens, life can continue, we just have to find the way to fix anything before it shatters beneath us. Never believe there is no hope. Never."

Lucy looked once more at her mother before she exited the room. Shutting the door behind her to let her mother rest.

"She was always a good girl." Layla smiled at the closed door. Slowly raising a hand to her mouth.

"Now that that is over I want you to answer these questions." The masked woman came forward, leaning on the bedpost. "Where were you the night that the keys were stolen?"

Layla did not answer.

"Ok, where did you find the information that led to this discovery?"

Again, Layla did not answer.

"For the final time I will ask you this, What did you plan to do with the keys, Miss Heartfelia?"

Next to the bed, the lamp slowly dimmed for the final time, the soft glow fading into nothing.

Layla's head, slowly lulled to the side, her eyes closed. The expression on her face was a simple smile, one that could light up a room. If one took the time to look.

"Miss Heartfelia?" The masked woman raised a gun equipped with a silencer cautiously at her side. She crept forward and took a closer inspection of the woman lying in the bed.

Foam was dripping from her mouth, very slowly. The air near her smelled like bleach.

"So, you chose to take yourself onward on your own will." The woman reached forward and raised her head to rest evenly on the sheets. "I have to thank you for doing my job for me Layla… you were always to considerate of a person for the boss to kill…"

Slowly, the masked woman made her escape into the night, the door making a soft noise as she closed it.

Lying in the bed, was Layla Heartfelia, heiress of the Heartfelia Fortune. The mother of one, and the wife of another. She lay peacefully in her bed, a smile gracing her lips.

Her final breath had been drawn. The light of her life, dimmed beneath the cover of death.

Four Years After the Heist: Dragneel Household

"Well I'm almost home. I hope dad is making burgers tonight." Natsu ran down his street, his feet kicking up small stones beneath him. It was a reasonable temperature outside, the grass was finally getting greener and summer was arriving shortly.

"I wonder if I will get to have a party once I graduate, or if dad will just take me fishing…" Natsu wondered aloud. He was barely two weeks away from graduating high school, then planned to move to college to get a degree in mechanics.

He strolled down the street, waving to many of the people who passed. Each tree was growing tall, showing off a flurry of budding branches. Summer had almost arrived.

Natsu walked up the door to his home. His home was simple, its white walls were decorated with a soft blue trim, and the roof had been done in a copper tiling, making any form of weather echo around the house. The wooden fence that surrounded the property was not painted, but simply polished and sanded till it shined. It wasn't the best area of town, but he knew his father had tried his hardest to get the place fixed up.

The door of his house, however, was open;

And an unfamiliar car was sitting in the driveway. Natsu paused for a moment, then his ears zoned in on the shouting happening from inside. He dropped his bags and began sprinting torwards the door. He now noticed that the car that was parked in his driveway was at an angle, as if placed there in a hurry. Deep grooves exited from the drivers side of the truck as if someone had run torwards the house. He picked up his speed. By now voices inside of the house could be heard.

"We warned you that it would be a mistake to mess with us, asshole!"

"Come on where did you put 'em? Or should we end your life first and ask questions later?"

"Just go away." Said a voice Natsu recognized as a struggling father. His father.

Natsu burst into the front room of the house. "DAD?!" he had screamed at the top of his lungs, but his breath caught short when he witnessed the scene in front of him.

His father kneeling on the floor. Two figures dressed in cloaks stood on each side of him, one of them holding knives the other holding a Magnum bearing a silencer. His father kneeled beneath them, his left eye was closed and had begun to be blackened, as if they had beaten him. His shirt had been ripped open to reveal a slash across his chest, now dripping blood onto the rugs below. His father looked up at him.

"Natsu, leave now… please," he moaned and slowly collapsed to the floor, the loss of crimson fluid from his body in combination with his beatings finally taking effect on him.

"What the? Oh screw it." The second of the captors raised his gun and pointed it and igneel's head.

"Run… Natsu…"

Then, a blast of air shook the house. Igneel's head slowly lulled forward, revealing the growing crimson hole in his neck. Blood had spattered down Natsu's face. Its substance slowly drying on his face.

"...Father…" Natsu lurched forward, tears forming in his eyes. He looked at his captors

"What have you done?... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Natsu's voice began to crack as the tears took hold of him.

"Sorry, kid, it had to be done." The first of the masked men said. "Here ya go, boy." He pulled his knife back and slashed natsu across the back, drawing blood from him.

"Ow!" Natsu cried out. "Please… stop this." tears had fully begun streaming down his face.

"Of course, little boy." the man sat him down on the old couch that his father had bought for them not even a week ago. He placed the bloodied knife into Natsu's hand and the gun in the other. He laughed sadistically, his laughter sounding like a crow amusing its prey.

"Just hold these for me." He smashed Natsu across the face with the back of his calloused hand, knocking him to the floor.

The last thing Natsu saw, was his father's hand slowly raise up. Then a bullet coming from outside, piercing the hand.

At this, Natsu passed out.

-=-=()=-=-

A/N; And there we have it! The prologue of my new story Divisions. I have been working on this for quite a while and im making this my main story. this story will be dark and it will be graphic. when the action begins picking up my goal is to have y'all on the edge.

Please leave a comment/critique if you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1: Of Memories and Fears

A/N: I totally uploaded this like 3 days ago and never posted it. So im posting chapter 2 today as an apology

Hello again! Gonna give chapter 1 out quickly since the prologue doesnt really do much anyway. This is where we meet the characters. Remember this is a darker story, but setting it up may take some time.

Thanks to Gemini8784 and Meow Orbit for the review already! Means a lot. For most of my stories i will respond to every review i receive in the below section.

Enjoy! Please leave a review/critique if you feel so inclined.

Chapter 1: Of Memories and Fears

-=-=()=-=-

A single person sat at a table illuminated by rays of sunlight coming in through the window. The entire hall she was situated in was grand, large ceilings, immense windows, and a delicate lattice covering all the ridges in the room. THe girl remained hunched over the table looking at paperwork, each page another task. Another assignment.

"Sometimes, I just wish this would be over." The girl got up and moved across the room. "Hey, Virgo, fetch me some water please."

"As you wish, princess." The maid left the room, leaving the girl alone in the comfort of the sunlight.

She walked over to the desk and began sorting papers urgently, each one an immense business record. Most of them bearing a special symbol. It was solid black and gray, two stylized wings with a wreath, a single knife down the middle. The label was notorious for a recent business merger her father had been going for, and as such the paperwork had begun to pile up.

"Here you are, Miss Lucy," replied Virgo as her maid returned bearing a tray containing a pitcher and a small stack of cups and a small plate of cut lemons.

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy came over and accepted the glass she was offered. "For now tell father that I'm going to take a break, I'm done with all of this for now."

"As you wish ma'am," Virgo bowed and left the room leaving Lucy alone. She watched as Virgo retreated into one of the multitude of shaded halls littering the manner.

"Ugh, why can't everything just stop for a moment?"

Her phone choose that time to ring.

"Hello?" She answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, will you be free tonight?" Asked a male voice. "I have a meeting to go to and it would be quite beneficial if you could help me."

"I will be busy," she retorted.

"No you won't, come on." he replied.

"No I can't, I have things I need to do for myself for once."

"Your father said you were free, come on we are already going to gain a massive amount of clients if I go. With you we could double that, gives the guys something to look at." he interjected with enthusiasm.

"Is that all I am to you? The showy flower you can throw around till it withers back to dust?"

"No it's not Lucy… I swear, but you know how your father is… I really dont wanna mess this up. He's having me do this alone. I kinda need help." A slight hint of desperation seeped its way amongst his tone.

"Ugh… let me think about it. I will call you back in a bit." Lucy hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. She moved herself to the window to gaze at the setting sun, its rays a brilliant golden.

"Why can't I just have an afternoon to myself?" she said to nobody in particular. Lucy walked out the door, slowly allowing the breeze to wrap itself around her. She was dressed in a pale sundress that went halted slightly above the knees, a soft cream colored jacket graced her arms. Against her side a purse decorated with the finest leather sat filled with common accessories that she constantly needed. Around her waist a single gold belt contrasted the rest of her outfit, its color matching her hair.

Lucy continued walking outside, past many of the gardens that existed in the mansion grounds. Each flower arrangement had a purpose. The lilies to her left were a fine delicacy for people who wanted to look fashionable in the capital. The roses were a commonplace all over the east coast and the sunflowers were a massive selling point for all business in Hargeon.

Lucy pointed her head to the ground. No matter where she went the imposing business transactions and deals of her father were dispersed around the grounds.

All except for one place.

It lay farther off to the southern side of the garden, it was well kept on the paths but weeds grew along the flower beds nearby. In the center was a smaller clearing. A single stone monolith stood tall amongst nature, but nothing tried to grow near it, as if some magical force was keeping it at bay.

"Hello mother…" Lucy greeted the stone monolith. "It's been a long day, I'm being asked to go on yet another business trip with my… partner? False lover? I don't even know…" Lucy sat on a bench made from older cherry wood. Its planks were slowly rotting. "I wish you were here. Though dad hasn't been to bad today… I just… Ugh. I need something to do. I can't stay stuck here inside this stupid castle forever." Tears formed in her eyes as she looked upon the unmoving stone. "Why could you not have told me.. WHY?" Memories of the last night she saw her mother alive came awake in her head again, threatening anguish upon her.

"But i know you tried…" Lucy looked up at the tomb, "I suppose it is up to me to make my own way… But how… how do i leave?" Lucy walked forward and gently touched the tomb once, then turned around to walk back to the mansion

"What should i even wear Virgo? I don't have anything that i really like!" Lucy looked through her immense closet stuffed full of clothes.

"Well miss i could just set out a pair everyday since you seem to always join your friend in these escapades, even when you say you won't." replied Virgo with enormous enthusiasm.

"Yeah i know, but he is right. My father is putting a lot on him. To do a deal by himself with the Tartarous Wings Trade Alliance is insane…" She shivered slightly as she finished pronouncing its name.

"How about this miss Lucy?" Virgo held up a long purple dress. It lacked any frills, simply holding an elaborate scarf to go with it. It split on the side of the legs.

"I don't know Virgo, it might be to revealing."

"Wouldnt that make it better?"

"Huh… I suppose. Place it outside my bath for a minute Virgo. I have to make sure he knows im-"

"He is already on his way Miss."

"Really?" Lucy asked, disbelief obvious in her face.

"Naturally Miss Lucy, after all you have never said no to him.

"I suppose, Well thanks Virgo, you are dismissed. I will see you later tonight.

Virgo exited the room, leaving a tray of small cakes behind for Lucy. She quickly took a bath and got out, sad it was over. Over time she was applying a heavy layer of makeup to her face. Making sure all was perfect.

Wouldn't want the porcelain doll of the Heartfilia Estate to look grungy now would we?

Lucy walked outside, her papers necessary for the deal stuffed into her bag. She sat on the steps of the manor, patiently waiting for her ride. She looked up as another figure approached.

"Hey Leo."

"Greetings my queen." He bowed to her, making an elaborate gesture with her hands. The tails of his tuxedo falling splendidly behind his figure.

She chuckled at him. "Leo, you know you don't have to call me that."

"But i must, you are the queen of this mansion are you not?"

"If you must, come on sit down." she beckoned to her side in an inviting motion.

"I can not at the moment Miss, i have to help your father with some business."

"Of course you do."

"We all do, good luck tonight, you are gonna need it. And if you can't convince them just let you dress ride a bit lower on top." As he finished he ducked into the house bowing for the final time.

Lucy laughed. "My Leo you are such- Hey! That was rude!" She attempted to speak to him but discovered he had already left. "Oh well, it's good to have someone who can remain cheerful here." She smirked a bit to herself "Even if he is a total perv."

Lucy looked up as a large heavy car pulled up to the Manner. Its full blackout windows and careful trim screamed wealth. Each wheel was checked with a careful eye, the shining gold rims emblazoned with the Heartfelia crest stood out against the stark black of the vehicle.

"So, Miss, you ready for this?"

"Of course i am Sting, Let's go" A slight frown came across Lucy's face as she looked back at her mansion. A sneaking suspicion began to form that this would be one of the first times something would change in her life.

A new flower to bloom, an old one ready to fall.

Natsu gazed out across his workshop, each vehicle was in excellent repair. Beside him sat an older Ford Mustang, its fender had been broken in an accident. With it being considered an antique the owner thought he could never get it repaired.

Until they found the shop he worked at.

The auto store he worked at specialized in high end car repair, being able to repair anything, and then make parts that they couldn't find.

"Natsu, have you gone home yet?" Asked a voice from his side.

"No." Was his only reply. It was short and simple, nothing dangerous.

"Ugh, Natsu boy you work yourself to hard, go home for today, and get some rest."

"I guess." he turned to exit the building, stopping momentarily in the doorframe "Thanks Gildarts, cya tomorrow." Natsu retreated out of the door frame.

Behind him Gildarts looked at him. "Poor boy, what have you become." He said to nobody in particular.

Natsu walked along the breaking sidewalk, each stone was either slightly bent or absolutely destroyed. Weeds had begun creeping up from the ground below, slowly reclaiming the path for nature. The houses lining the street had begun to break down, the siding grimy and dirty. The fences lining the properties and separating the yards had begun to break down. Except for a single house. It lay slightly farther back than the rest. Its siding a simple whitewash, and the windows bearing red shutters. A concrete porch stuck out from the base of the small house, a taught awning leaning over it. The land around the house was nothing special, however the presence of a bed of pure blue flowers made themselves known in the side.

It was this house that Natsu walked up on, slowly opening the door. He walked in and noted the low light coming in from the kitchen.

"So, did you even come home last night?" asked a girl.

"No, stayed so i could make the part that mustang needed." he retorted

"Are you determined to work yourself to death Natsu?" she asked

"Yes, it doesn't matter anyway. Find anything interesting today?"

"No," the girl sighed to herself. " just some weird research paper talking about using some chemical to attach a trace in someone bloodstream, it was a bit odd actually."

"I have no idea what you said." Natsu replied. He took a seat at the table and accepted the mug of coffee she handed him. He slowly took a sip and allowed her to glare at him for a moment.

"You never understand it anyway." she replied, flipping her blue hair behind her head.

"Happens to mistakes."

"Natsu! You aren't a-"

"Yes i am." he said sullenly. "Why else- oh never mind. Thanks for the coffee, im going to shower and go to bed. Night Juvia, if you need someone to pick you up just call me."

"How did you know i was going out tonight?" Juvia asks, her face beginning to glow red.

"Because you always do, it's what you do with your friends right?"

"I suppose i do go out alot. You should come with me! Hell, even Gajeel is coming tonight."

"I'm not interested, Have fun or whatever."

"Natsu… you have never joined me in one of these, you really should come…" she replied. Juvia crossed her arms in front of herself and attempted to give the greatest impression of a mother that she could.

"Why?" Natsu asked, "I'm not your boyfriend, i don't need to be there. Besides i have things to do."

"Ugh, fine… Just don't do anything idiotic. Ill call you when we are done i guess." Juvia walks into her room to change. Soon after she comes out and waves by, leaving Natsu alone in the room.

"Why does she even stay here… there isn't a reason for her too. Hell she's crushing on that Ice-Freak anyway." natsu got up, placing his now empty mug into the sink. "I wish she would just leave, it would be better…" He looks over at her stack of research. She had picked up a job at a university that paid next to nothing, not even enough for her to live on. After college had finished she had been hired with the idea of a raise happening soon, yet it never came. She had dedicated her entire life's work into her findings. After Natsu had offered to help her her freshman year with housing.

He looked back at the picture of Juvia sitting on the wall, her diploma in hand and a massive smile spread on her face. Many of her friends were present to.

"I guess she thinks she still needs me for some stupid reason. Whatever, Natsu pulled a towel from his closet and retreated to the bathroom, the idea to wash out his thoughts and worries prominent in his mind.

"Juvia!" Shouted a short blue haired girl. "I have that article you requested on biomarine life and what kinds of chemicals they emit, but i have no idea why you needed-"

"Thank you Levy!" Levy is silenced as she is squashed in a massive tackle hug from Juvia.

"Well someone is in good spirits today, says a red-haired woman."

"Hey there Erza," both girls reply.

"So are we going bowling tonight? Or should we go to the movies."

"Lets not go bowling" says a frowning Levy. "Gajeel is supposed to be here any moment and i dont want-"

"I think that sounds fine with me, don't you think so man?" a sudden raven haired boy says, arriving on the scene in a pitch black muscle car. And tall heavily tattooed male gets out of the driver's seat, and looks at him.

"I believe so, that works for me."

"Gajeel! Please no" Levy looks down looking defeated.

"Oh it's fine shrimp we can use you as the bowling ball."

"Hey you studded jackass that is not very nice of you!" Levy smirks as she glances at Juvia giving the stare to Gray. "Just don't do it again."

"Whatever tiny."

"Well now that we are all here i guess we should go bowling, that sounds okay with me." says Erza. "Besides the Dojo doesn't pay much anyway so i can't afford a movie to often."

"I'm pretty sure the only one that could afford to go to a movie every day is Juvia." says Gray.

"What?" she asks, he attention momentarily distracted as Gray says her name. "Oh, yeah i could i guess."

"Who do you live with again? Its that weird pinkette isn't it?" asks Erza

"Yeah i do, he is nice but… it's kinda hard to explain."

"How do you even meet him Juvia? YOu have known me for years and i offered to house you for school if you needed it, but instead you went with that dumbass." says Gajeel, picking up a slightly disheveled Levy and placing her flailing self calmly on his shoulders.

"First of Gajeel, you live like two hours from where i go to school, secondly thats personal."

"Actually he has a point" interjects Erza. "I kinda don't want you living with some random creep."

"He isn't some random creep, he's nice actually. But he needs someone to help him… Badly" Juvia trails off as she looks momentarily in the direction of the house. "But come on we should get going, Juvia wants to be on Gray's team!"

"Oh fine. Lets go guys."

The group returned to their cars and began driving in the direction of the bowling alley. Gajeel had allowed Juvia to ride with him since she had walked to their meeting spot.

"So Juvia how did you to meet?" asked Gray, "I noticed you didn't want to say anything to the rest of the group but we won't tell them if you want to talk about it. Is he abusive or some-"

"It's not like that Gray, he really is nice. Truley. But… what happened when i met him is a bit embarrassing…"

"He hit on you immediately or something?" asked Gajeel, glancing over from his spot in the driver's seat.

"No, not at all…" Juvia started to talk but trailed off. SHe sat up and looked at Gray. "What im about to say… I dont want anyone to know… Ok? Its kinda personal…"

"Whatever you need Juvia." Replied Gray.

"Ok well…"

"Wow she didn't flip out when you said that you'd do anything for her, it must be serious business then" Gajeel smirked.

"Shut it metal brains let her speak."

Juvia, now red in the face looked down and quietly whispered. "Well, when i was trying to make my own name and go to college i needed a way to pay for it… and since my parents abandoned me… i had to survive on my own. I wanted to go to college badly though. And i was going to sell myself, at a nightclub…, to make the money i needed for college. Before i walked in though, Natsu grabbed me… he asked what i was doing crying… And i told him everything. I was to nervous to ask for money from friends. But Natsu wouldn't let me enter for some reason." She paused to wipe a tear forming in her eye. "But he got this weird expression, handed me a 20 and then said to come with him… I th-thought he was going to buy me as a sex slave or something. But we got to his house and asked me what i wanted to do with my life… I told him about my dreams for college… and he simply told me to sleep in one of the bedrooms. The next day he took me to the campus and paid the initial entrance fee. After that it's remained the same."

"Holy shit" Replied gajeel, "I had no idea you would try to- try to do _that_ to make some change… you could have asked me, me and my dad make good money with metalwork."

"No kidding, i guess i didn't know you at the time until you met Levy… but my god Juvia thats terrible…" Gray trailed off and looked at her. "I agree you should have asked Gajeel he could-"

"But then i wouldn't have met Natsu," she replied.

"Why would that matter? I have never met him before, fuck, i haven't even seen the guy. He's not your boyfriend anyway." Gray paused for a moment and looked out the window. "Though he does sound familiar for some reason."

"Gray, i don't expect you to realize this… but he needs help more than me… he is depressed and i can not get him to tell me why. I can get him talking for a bit but then he shuts down. He's a heavy drinker now. But he never smells like alcohol, he thinks i haven't noticed…"

"So what your saying is he's had some immense part of himself that broke… Maybe he helped you that day to prove a point." Gajeel stated

"What point would that be?" asked Juvia.

"I don't really know… but maybe he lost something too… and can't forget it…" Gajeel frowned

"I suppose" Juvia whispered. "Ok, lets stop this depressing talk for now, he isn't with us anyway. Besides Gajeel, how's it going with Levy? Hmm?"

"What are you talking about miss?" He asks, a slight hint of red forming on his brow.

"Oh come on ask her out already! I already told you she does kinda have a thing for you anyway. Dont put my advice to waste!" Juvia punches him lightly on the arm. Gray looks between the two cautiously.

"Hey Juvia! Gray is in the car!"

"Pfff, he already knows" Juvia answers, "Dont you dear."

"Hmm? Oh yeah i already know" Gray looks back down at his phone immediately after.

"What? Is it really that obvious- Holy shit you asshole watch out!" Gajeel jerks the wheel to the side as a large black vehicle speeds past, its destination seeming to be important. "What kind of-"

Gray interupts him "Hey isnt that the Heartfelia Corp car? Like that massive corporation that seems to own everything?"

"Wow it is… I wonder why its speeding. Oh well who cares let's get bowling y'all!"

Gajeel guides the car to the exit ramp and carefully drives -possibly speeds- to the bowling alley.

"So this meeting" asks Lucy "Just how important is it again? It seems rather unneeded actually…"

Getting the attention of the Tartarous Wings Trade Alliance is hard as it is… Getting a deal with them would be massive, they specialize in many unique sciences and have hands in international shipping as well. It could-

"Honestly, Sting, I don't care" Lucy looks out of the window and cringes slightly as her car forces a black muscle car to swerve out of the way to remain intact.

"I know dear, but-"

"Please, my name is Lucy."

"Arent we dating? Hell we are supposed to be getting married too!"

"We would be getting married as a business deal. It has nothing to do with relationship… or true love."

"God you really are a princess aren't you.." Sting says, crossing his arms and shrinking his neck slightly.

"What does it matter to you? Maybe i have dreams myself! Places to go and goals to reach." Lucy retorts.

"Well of course. Your father is setting up this company for you as a massive asset, and when we get married he acquires everything my family owns as well too. That has to be amazing i bet.." Sting simply smiles and looks over some of the notes in his binder.

" _This idiot"_ Lucy thinks to herself. " _He only sees me as just a pawn in this game… they all do…"_

The two sit in absolute silence for the duration of the ride, either watching the road travel by or staring at the notes in front of them. After some time the scenery begins to change from houses, with large landscapes to immense buildings and offices reaching the sky. Each street becomes decorated with shop windows and boutique shops showing off elaborate goods. Eventually their vehicle pulls up to an older brick building coated with articulate white trim and embossed with golden symbols. The Courthouse. The two get out and make their way inside. Each looking around cautiously at the finely suited people present in the complex.

"Well" Lucy said, looking at the tall door before her.

"Yeah, we might as well begin this, come on." Sting grabbed her hand and opened the door, revealing an immense meeting hall. People lined up on the table on one side waiting for them to sit down on the other.

"So, Mr Eucliffe" Said one taller man who appeared to be in his late 40's. "Its a pleasure to meet you, you are speaking on behalf of the Heartfelia Corporation under Jude's order correct?"

"Yes i am, Pleasure to meet you too Mr. Dreyar."

The two began negotiations. The topic frequently covering many of the business escapades that the Heartfelia Corporation managed. Sting frequently brought up Jude's power as a negeotiater as a main point. The two seemed to get neck and neck often. Often times shouting at another to get a point across. Eventually, The man made his way to his clarification of the deal he wanted

"So what im wanting," Said Mr. Dreyar, " is access to the Heartfelia Labs, or simply a trade agreement with the Pharmaceuticals that Heartfelia Corp, and Eucliffe Sciences, own."

"May i receive a statement as to why?" Asked Sting, "The discoveries this lab makes and the products it produces are extremely valuable to us."

"Well we do not seek it for direct profit, but would be willing to share the proceeds. We are looking to develop a very special type of medicine."

"I can understand the hesitation for you in this matter, However why not approach them directly?"

"Because we need access to the Heartfelia records and research on their discoveries in relationship with the effects of certain chemicals on the human brain, I believe Jude's Wife had an immense amount of knowledge when it came to this matter and i simply wish to look at her findings." Dreyar replied.

"Ok, so explain what we would gain from this then?" Sting asked.

"A portion of the profits that-" Dreyar started.

"I need an exact percentage Dreyar" Sting stated, interrupting him. This research is extremely valuable to many people. And it is not free."

"Fine… i suppose that we would give you 30 percent of the profits."

"Only thirty? Please, most people ask for at least a 50/50 split. So no."

"Well then i can do 35% i suppose."

"Still no." Sting replied, his face remaining a mask of stone.

"Why not? We will even give you full access to the profit records. All you have to do is hand over a small amount of research and it's yours."

"Ok," Sting replies. "Suppose i did take the deal, on one condition. A signing bonus of around 10 million dollars for both the Eucliffe Pharmaceuticals and the Heartfelia Corp."

"You ask a high price boy."

"My apologies Sir, but buisness is buisness. Its either take that or leave it. You have no other options." Sting leans back in his chair and begins to pack his papers in his suitcase.

"Fine, we accept your Deal Mr Eucliffe. We will sign it in a week then."

"Good," Sting smiles at the man before him. "I look forward to doing business with you in the future.

Not once did either men acknowledge the presence of Lucy, except to compliment her dress. She was simply a doll, an object to be looked at for pleasure. And she hated it.

-=-=()=-=-

A/N: Responses:

to Gemini8784, Thanks for the review :D Pleased to hear you enjoyed. This story will not contain magaic at all. Technically its considered to be an AU i believe. And i changed a few of the characters until they work out some issues. Thanks again!

to Meow Orbit. Sorry about the confusion, i went back and fixed it real fast. 'The Heist' happened seven years before present. The two scenes with Layla and Igneel's death happened 3 years AFTER the Heist but 4 years BEFORE the main storyline. Sorry about the confusion and thanks for pointing it out. Hope i cleared it up for ya!

Enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 2: Break and Mend

Chapter 2: Break and Mend.

A/N:

Hello everyone! Back with another chapter again, hoping to update quickly with school ending. Please tell me what you think so far! I really want to hear your thoughts and opinions on this style/ theme. so please leave a comment/review/critique!.

Thanks to Gemini8784, and Meow Orbit for the reviews!

Song Credits: Guy Sebastian- Battle Scars

-=-=()=-=-

"So what the hell was i there for Sting? Wasn't asked a single question. Fuck i was like a statue!" Lucy yelled at Sting. The two were finally arriving back at the Heartfilia Estate, Sting was joining her inside to report to her father. Together the walked up the stairs engrossed in a constant argument.

"Well you were the representative for the Heartfilia Corp." sting stated.

"Representative? Really? Because that guy obviously acknowledged that." Lucy looked at the ground a massive frown forming across her face. "Why… Why do so many people just use me…"

"What?" sting asked unsure what Lucy had asked him.

"Hmm? Oh nevermind, don't worry about it. Anyway my father's door is right here so let's get this over with."

"Hey Lucy… there is something i need to talk to you about." Sting said. He began to scratch his neck and refused to make eye contact, as if it was serious.

"What Sting?" She asked, fully wanting to just get this meeting over with so she could continue on her way.

"Remember my business partner? Yukino? You met her a few times right?"

"Yeah, she seemed nice." Lucy looked questionably at him. "What about her?"

"Just… whatever happens i want you to know that-" Sting was cut off.

"Hello there Sting! Its a pleasure to see you, please come in. Leo fetch us some refreshments please." Jude had opened the door and interrupted the two standing outside. He invited them in and motioned to the seat in front of his desk and asked Sting to sit. Not once did he talk to Lucy.

"So you agreed to the terms then? Interesting. Im impressed you got them to come down that low. Deals i have made with them in the past have ended rather badly in fact. They are a tough group." Jude trailed off as he began looking over what Sting had agreed to.

"Agreed sir. I'm rather impressed the conceded so easily. And they paid us pretty evenly anyway, but they didn't push for a high profit for themselves… which is weird." Sting looked at Jude, curious what he had to say.

"No kidding boy! Hell all they wanted was Layla's research? HA! I could throw it out a window and not care anyway. It's not like it had a purpose in business."

A single bead of sweat dropped down Stings cheek, he glanced to his side where Lucy stood behind him, and carefully replied, "Yes the research she had was... interesting."

"Interesting?" Asked Jude. "It was fucking pointless!" He stood in his seat and began to gesture wildly. "Some stupid research on nerve cells and reactive tissue hell that woman was so-"

"Father! Stop! She was your wife." Lucy yelled at him. "Show some respect."

"Respect? For what? The pointless research? Or maybe the idiotic things she invested in? She wasn't anything anyway, simply a person who lived here."

"THEN RESPECT HER BECAUSE SHE IS MY MOTHER!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her notes echoed through the study, bounding off the walls in synchronous melodies till it slowly sizzled away to a melancholy of silence. A pin could be heard drop from a mile away, it's reverbs would sound as if a plane had smashed into a building. In the entrance Virgo and Leo stood, aghast at what had happened. It wasn't very often that someone back talked a Jude Heartfilia

 _SMACK_

A loud echo of skin on skin reverberated through the room, stunning it to silence again. Lucy fell to the ground, holding her hand to her cheek.

"You will _not_ talk to your father like that you _disgrace_. Who do you think you are? You have no right to even claim her as your mother! Let alone deserve an ounce of respect." Jude sat back in his seat, ignoring Lucy entirely.

Lucy got up, and fled the room. Hiding the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She bounded past Leo, almost knocking the tray of cups out of his grasp.

"Lucy" said a voice.

"Sting?" she questioned. Turning around to face the voice it was indeed Sting, he had caught up to her and knelt next to her spot on the seat.

"Hey, i'm not gonna ask if your okay… I think we both know the answer to that." Sting placed a hand on her shoulder. Come on, ill escort you to your room." Sting got up and held his hand out to her.

"No, i'm fine Sting. But thanks i guess." Lucy got up, ignoring the outstretched hand. "I do everything alone anyway. Why would now be any different?"

"Lucy…" Sting stepped forward. "I honestly-"

"It's fine Sting, i know how my father is. And i know you respect Layla as your second mother…"

"She was your mother Lucy, make sure to call her that…" Sting took a step back to give her space.

"But what if he is right… what if i don't deserve it…?" Lucy wrapped her arms around her chest, looking sullenly at the earth.

"Lucy, you're a wonderful girl, you have so much-"

"Thats the problem isn't it?" Lucy interrupted him. "Im a girl… The business world… doesn't care. It was broken to begin with." She collapsed onto the ground beneath her, tears slowly beginning to form.

"Hey Lucy-"

"No Sting… Go see my father, Don't make him angrier than he already is… Please…" She stayed in her place in the hall as she watched Sting walk away, a frown plastered across his face.

Sting reentered the office of Jude Heartfilia, a false smile placing itself over his emotions. It was one he had held there for a long time. This man, he was cruel as he was shallow. If only he hadn't changed…

"Strike!" yelled a celebrating Levy. She stretched out her legs and flashed a grin at the group behind her. "You people are gonna have to catch up huh?"

The group consisting of Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy had taken a short night off to go bowling at one of the local alleys. They sat in awe as Levy, the shortest and assumed worst physically fit person in the group, kicked their asses. Scoring seven strikes in a row.

"Ok, Levy, i'm convinced you modified the bowling ball to make it flawless." Said a disappointed Gray as he flung another ball into the gutter. "There is no way that you should be able to do that."

"It's all in the hands gray, got to have skill." She winked at him and took her spot on Gajeel's shoulders back. Gajeel simply looked up slightly and shrugged.

The group turned as Juvia took a step forward, her sweats falling slightly lower as she focused on her target. She took another step forward and reared her hand back.

Then released.

The ball spiraled down the lane, making the droplet pattern shimmer across the surface like water in a storm. And it smashed into the front pin, rearing the rest back into the pit behind. To the side a single Pin stood, slowly spinning in a circle, its balance threatened by just the smallest breeze.

"Oh come on!" Juvia yelled, She slammed her foot onto the ground in protest.

The pin spun once more, then fell to the ground. The group said nothing as it fell, simply watching it rotate on the ground.

"Well, that was a good way to finish…" Erza said, she clapped Juvia on the back "not to bad."

"Well that's it." Gray said looking at the final results. "Me and Gajeel both finished last with 180 points, Erza came third with 194.-"

"Third? But how? I bowled flawlessly!"

"Um Erza, you straight up _threw the ball through the air_ at the poor machine in protest because it you didn't knock all the pins over." Levy replied blankly

"Minor inconvenience." Gray and Juvia chuckled at her antics, Gajeel simply rolled his eyes.

"Well Levy got second with 240 points and Juvia got first with 310." Gray finished. "Congrats- wait HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BEAT LEVY?" Gray got up and started shaking her shoulders, in the meantime Juvia began to grow a shade of cherry red.

"Well,- Juvia started to bowl well quickly and i'm not bad i guess?"

"You guess? Oh whatever come on i need a drink after that. Yo Gaj you with me?" Gray asked.

"Always man, last one to the bottom has to take five shots from Cana's brew." Gajeel and Gray ran off to the car, Levy still perched on his shoulder."

"Wait why am i coming?" Levy asked?

"Your keeping score! The two boys called in unison"

"Well then… That was interesting." Erza watched as the three ran off to Gajeel's car "So you need a ride then Juvia?"

"Hmm?" She asked, to enticed watching Gray walk away. "Oh yeah i do. Thanks Erza."

Together the two walked outside, leaving the tight bowling shoes at the counter for the attendant to collect. The walked out into the darkening evening, the last licks of sunlight threatening to slip below the horizon. Erza hopped into her car and Juvia joined in the passenger seat. It was a bright red ford escape, the color of strawberries.

"So" Erza began, "This Natsu-"

"I swear i will cut someone tongue off if they continue asking about him." Juvia glared at Erza in protest.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just curious. We all are. You live with this magical boy who none of us have ever seen, except for occasional hints about where he lives… there isn't much in terms of information we know about him. We are all nervous about him Juvia. Hell you never have introduced him to us…"

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I try to get him to join us a lot… But i just can't get him to come."

"Isn't he the one who picks you up?" asked Erza.

"Yeah." Juvia answered.

"Well then i can meet him then right?"

"Um…" Juvia stuttered as she considered letting Erza meet him. "Well Natsu is kinda…"

"Let me guess he's some weird addict that you are trying to cure since he helped you from having to get help with college?" Erza asked.

"How the fuck do you-"

"I knew Natsu… along time ago… so did Gray actually. Levy did as well. But it was a long time ago." Erza trailed off as her mind began traveling back in time.

"Oh." Was all Juvia had to say. "What was he like then? Before i guess."

"Why are you so interested in him Juvia? You have secret crush on him?"

"No! Juvia still wants Gray… But… she is curious… and worried."

"Why's that?" Erza asked, genuinely curious about her answer.

"Why would someone… like Natsu in his current state, Help me? What made him do that… It means that there is still some shred of faith left in him… Something he holds on too."

Erza frowned for a moment, a shadow crossing her features as she focuses on the road ahead. 'Tell me Juvia, what does he usually wear?"

"Like his clothes?" Erza nods her head in response. "Well… He wears long sleeves, and sweatpants. Actually i have never seen him wear shorts. Or even a short sleeved shirt… and his scarf. It's always wrapped tightly around his neck."

"So he's hiding i guess. Why else would you wear that many clothes…"

"Why did you ask about that?" Juvia questioned.

"The Natsu we knew… He was the biggest ball of happy that you could ever meet. Always cheerful. Hell he never even wore shorts longer than his knees. In school he had so many girl crush on him, but he never even noticed… it's too bad… Gray has forgotten about him. And Levy has as well it seems. I was hoping that maybe one of them will recognize him at some point…"

"Oh… I expected that he was different… but not by that much…" Juvia settled back down in the passenger seat more, watching as the trees on the side of the road flew by.

"Yeah, he dropped out the week before he was going to graduate. So many people underestimated him… but suddenly… he just vanished into thin air. Never to be found."

"Well… Maybe you could help him?" juvia questioned. "He wanted me to call him once i was ready to be picked up…"

"Wait...Really? He asked you to call him?" Erza glanced at Juvia. Surprise obvious on her sharp features.

"Yeah, he always does. He's not too bad… But he's too hard on himself i guess."

"Well then don't waste any time, go ahead and call him. We can meet him at the park we started at today. And i guess we should make sure Gray remembered to lock his car since i'm assuming he won't be getting it tonight."

Juvia chuckles lightly and yawns. "Yeah, not a bad idea. Take em out sis. I'm gonna call Natsu real quick and make sure his is okay.

Water cascaded down from the shower head above. The room had become hard to see in, immense amounts of steam had piled up making a haze of heat around the entire room, threatening to suffocate the inhabitants. Each droplet a scorching sphere of liquid hot enough to make most people flinch to the touch.

Natsu stood under the showerhead, face leaned into the cascading stream of water pounding into the tile ground below. Here he stood, like he did often, fighting with himself.

 _Ugh, why don't you just kick her out?_ Natsu asks himself, he slowly began to lather his pink locks. He let them fall over his face as he answered himself back.

' _Because she needs someone to help pay for it.'_

 _But what does that matter? Have you seen yourself? Your such a fucking mess! No friends at all-_

' _Juvia is a-'_

 _An acquaintance? Yes she is._ His mind replies. _You do nothing but work. Pathetic. Look what you can do? Fix a car. Yay! You really think this will help.?_

"Yes i do" Natsu now mumbles out loud.

" _You don't deserve something like that. You should just end this already. Nobody likes you anyway. You're just holding Juvia and everyone else back._

Natsu paused, trying to shove the thoughts away, subconsciously looking at the razor sitting on the shower shelf.

 _Pfff, you're just a burden anyway. Might as well. Look at all this you're doing. God, you're such a burden._

A single tear fell amidst the droplets of water. Falling, falling into the tiles below. Natsu removed his hand from his arm and looked down. Blood had begun to fall from the razer mark on his arm, Another slice joining the rest.

 _Good, suffer for what you cause others._

Fearing more onslaught, he lowered the razor again, its blade cutting quickly through the flesh on top. He felt nothing as the crimson fluid dripped below.

Simply relief.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to no one. He lowered the blade once again, lowering his eyes, and looked away.

Then he heard a noise

It was a simple tune. A song that he had learned to be among Juvia's favorite songs began playing

 _Hope the wound heals but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _You're at war with love, yeah_

The voice slowly began to echo through the room. Its tune a soft mellow flavour, calm like a stream, yet packed with emotion. Natsu got out of the shower, stepping onto the once dry ground below. Water began to drip down his stature and fall amongst the floor, building around his feet. He looked at the razor in his hand, then looked away instantly. He placed the blade back on the shelf.

"Thank you Juvia…" He then answered the phone.

"Hey Juvia, you done?" He asked as he slowly began to dry off. His voice reverting back to the stoic tone he wore atop all his emotions.

"Hey there Natsu," Said Juvia. "Glad you answered, thought you might have forgotten to grab your phone again."

"I just got done showering, i will be there in a few." At that natsu hung up.

Juvia sighed, then looked at Erza. "Well he will be here in a few."

"Well, hes still stubborn, he hasn't lost that at least. Its sad… to see someone so happy fall so low…"

"Yeah, with the way that you described- wait Erza are you crying?"

Erza sniffled, wiping her eyes quickly, "No! Im fine, dont worry about it, come on you said Natsu usually walks here then walks you back right? Lets meet him halfway."

Juvia stood still as Erza started to walk away. Hiding her face from the blue haired woman.

"So," Juvia said quietly, "it seems even the calmest person has cracks where they live…"

A few minutes passed, Juvia was not keeping track at this point. The conversation had moved over to the antics that Gray had been showing lately, and how much of an idiot Levy and Gajeel were for not going out yet. Ahead of them a single figure was walking down the street, a black hoodie covered most of his face. He was wearing sweatpants that hung low on his waist.

"Hey Natsu," Juvia said, she walked forward and put her arm on his shoulder, then pulled his hood off. "Juvia thinks there is no need for you to cover your hair."

"My hair is wet, and it's colder out."

"It's only 50 degrees Natsu" Said Erza.

Natsu stopped and glanced in Erza's direction. "Juvia," He said as he returned his attention to her. "Did you know someone was tailing you?"

"Yes, Juvia knew. In fact Juvia wanted her to." She replied, deliberately switching to third person to emphasize her point.

"Well, what did you call me for? Did you even need me to come if Erza was going to walk you home?"

"Well you asked me to Natsu." Juvia crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning forward slightly

Natsu stopped and looked at her. How her call had stopped him from continuing bouncing around in his mind.

 _God she didn't even need you, pathetic._

Natsu looked down and began to walk back in the direction of his house.

"Natsu!" Juvia yelled, walking forward. "The hell are you doing?"

"Going home, If ya need me just call Juvia, you don't need me right now so i'm going to go home. Cya." Natsu paced himself till he vanished into the night, leaving the two girls alone for the time being. He continued walking at a fast pace, allowing the blocks and blank streets to dafe into the background. Slowly he walked into the house that he had lived in since he was a kid. Natsu stepped into the doorframe. The house was quiet, silent even. Not a single thing moved, all the lights were either off or dimmed.

Natsu walked into the kitchen grasping on the cupboard desperately, until he eventually found a box. This was a special box, hidden behind a cabinet and out of sight from Juvia. Slowly he took one of the contents out of the box, and placed the rest back in their hiding place.

Natsu walked outside into the backyard, posting himself onto the concrete step. Slowly blowing a smoke ring into the night, letting all his thoughts and worries fade to nothing as each puff relaxed him.

"Lucy i'm coming in" It was all the warning that she received as her father barged his way into her room. Making sure she had no time to prepare herself. Tears still streamed down her cheek from earlier, the wounds had not closed yet.

"Father! Go away, i'm not-"

"Girl i said LISTEN TO ME" Jude yelled, then sauntered over to stand above her shaking form lying on the bed. "You are such an idiot do you realize that? Nothing. NOTHING. YOu have contributed nothing to this world. What do you want to even do with your life girl?"

Below her, Lucy's phone buzzed once, she glanced at it but could only read the first part of it.

Sting: Hey, when your father begins asking my answer was….

"Lucy answer me!"

"What? Oh… Uh.. I guess i want to be a researcher… Like my moth-"

 _SMACK_

"YOu idiot! Who do you think you are? You are my daughter, you will help me to pass on this company to someone capable of managing it."

"But father what-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT YOU FOOL." Jude yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring Lucy to silence. "When i said that you will take over the company it was a fact! You will accept this."

"I don't want your fucking company," Lucy yelled back, sitting up on her bed. "I just want to-"

"Too what? Live on your own wiles? Not happening you foolish girl." Jude turned and walked towards the edge of her room, making his way to the door. "Besides, daughter, i expect you to be a good housewife for him anyway."

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"You are marrying Sting next sunday. Then when i step down he can take over the company for me. Since you aren't capable to do it anyway."

Lucy sat in silence, the weight of everything that had been happening recently crashing on her shoulders. She knew her father wanted her and sting to get together eventually.

But to force it like this?

"But what about-"

"I don't give a damn what you want girl, you are stuck here anyway." At this Jude Heartfilia left the room, the silence pervading through the walls.

Lucy stared forward, in a state of shock. Everything she had ever dreamed of, for herself, had been crushed. Nothing that she could do. She collapsed onto her bed, a sobbing heap. No matter what she could do she could not save herself. She reached out desperately, grasping for something to squeeze, preferably one of her many stuffed animals she kept on her bed.

What she grabbed was not soft.

In fact it was the opposite. A dim memory, and a sad one. Forever captured in all elegance and beauty. THe grace of a regal. An image she could never forget. Her mothers picture. The one she had held for her entire life. She sat up in bed and clutched the corners, desperately hoping that some miracle could happen. Or perhaps she was stuck in a dream. One filled with the pure terror of the human mind.

She leaned back, removing the picture from her chest so she could get a solid glance at the woman she strived to be one day. Slowly she touched the top of the picture, moving her hand down slowly.

Then the reflection turned slightly. A reversed letter barely visible in the reflected light.

"What?" Lucy stated aloud. She looked closer at the image, shielding it from view of the lamp beside her. Nothing showed up. Slowly she moved it into the light, and the letter reappeared, very dimly visible in the top of the picture.

Eagerly she reaches fourth and unclasps the frame, removing the bindings of the covering. Lucy pulled the picture out as a reverend would a cross, it was an honour to hold. She flipped the picture over. Across the top, in simple handwriting was a message.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Sometimes life is hard, sometimes it is easy._

 _When going becomes too much, when all hope seems to be lost remember._

 _Our best experiences come from doing._

 _Not from obeying._

 _A loving mother, Layla_

Lucy stared at the text, soaking in the words of her mother's handwriting.

" _What does this mean?"_ she thought to herself. She stared at the picture until a memory came, the last thing she had heard from her mother.

" _Lucy, remember this advice. No matter what happens, life can continue, we just have to find the way to fix anything before it shatters beneath us. Never believe there is no hope. Never."_

" _How… how can i have hope?"_ Lucy stood up, her backpack slid off her bed, the contents spilling onto the floor. Many clothes now lay in a heap there.

"Our best experiences… come from doing… So maybe it's time to do something myself."

Lucy looked forward, a smirk slowly growing on her lips. "We will see who's in charge now… you bastard."

Lucy stood up and began rummaging things, choosing items at random and throwing them into her backpack.

-=-=()=-=-

A/n: And thats all for now! Thanks for reading everyone!. Im on summer break now and hope to keep updating fast. Im REALLY enjoying writing this story and hope you are enjoying it too.

If you enjoyed it, have a question, or simply a response feel free to leave a review or message me directly. Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 3: Running

-=-=()=-=-

A/n: Thanks again meow Orbit for the words, please be as critical as you want. There is no such thing as hateful feedback to me.

had a friend look it over for me, hopefully shouldnt be bad.

Anyway enjoy the next installment of Divisions!

Please leave a Comment/ Critique/ Review if you enjoyed.

Chapter 3: Running

-=-=()=-=-

The halls of the Heartfilia manor were dark, barren. At midnight most of the staff retired for the comfort of their rooms. Lucy was aware of the schedules that they had, and knew the routines they went through. She wasn't a 'master' to the staff, but rather a friend. Lucy never wanted them to hate her, especially after her mother died.

She crept around the corner, being careful to make no noise as she passed her father's bedchamber, the house was specifically designed so certain points would squeak and make a small noise, making it easier to guard the house. She fiented behind a pillar as Capricorn, her father's chosen head of the nightwatch, made his way around the corner.

"I know your behind that pillar. You might as well come out Lucy." Capricorn stated.

Lucy slowly came out from behind the pillar into the light of the flashlight.

"Hey cap," Lucy said, shifting back and forth nervously on her feet. "So I'm just up for some-"

"Exploration into your mother's study?"

"Ye- No. Wait how did you?-"

"The entire staff has heard about the conversation that happened Miss Lucy, we understand that your father was extensively rude. I expected you would want to leave for a while. And I suppose I was right in expecting that your mother's study would be the place you wanted to rest in."

"How did you know? I haven't been to her study in…

"Four years about, it will be five soon." Capricorn replied. He turned and begun to walk down the halls. "Remember Lucy we serve the Heartfelia name, not just your father." Capricorn grinned as he moved farther down the hall, leaving a stunned Lucy to gawk at his back.

Lucy followed him down the rest of the hall, glancing at memories permanently preserved in their beauty. Pictures and paintings of her mother, when she was alive, and even some of the things that she had discovered herself.

Capricorn walked up to the room. Its doors remained untouched by any members of the household for years. He opened the door and allowed Lucy inside, following after her.

"Here, I have one thing to give you before anything else happens. After that I will leave you to your own wiles." Capricorn moved forward and reached up onto a large dresser, its frame was dusty from years of disuse. He picked up a large book, its binding was leather bound, but still covered by plastic. He handed the book to Lucy.

"I was asked by Layla to give this to you. Especially to make sure you found it. She said you reminded her of herself, often adventurous and highly curious. I expect that it was meant as a compliment."

"Thank you Capricorn." Lucy looked at the pages of the book in front of her.

 _The Diary Of Layla Heartfelia._

"My mother kept a diary?" Lucy asked.

"It seems so," He smiled at her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go rest for the remaining night. I'm rather tired and I believe that it's about time I check on the rest of the guards." Capricorn walked out of the room, a light whistle flowing from his mouth and a happy pace set by his feet."

"Wait. You're going to sleep? Why? I thought you patrolled all night?"

"Why, yes. Normally I do. But something about tonight tells me I should remain clear of the grounds, and make sure the guards take a rest as well." He turns and smirks at her. I even heard that Aires had prepared some rather nice travel pastries and a large packed lunch for your father tomorrow."

"Wh-Why are you telling me this?" Lucy asked, caution bleeding into her tone.

"Hmm? Oh don't mind me, its just the mumblings of an old servant." He began walking away into the house, slowly growing dim in the blackness of the hallway. He turned around once more then turned around, nodded once. He opened his mouth and whispered a small string of words, unheard by Lucy. But she thought she could make out what they were supposed to be.

"Good Luck Lucy, may you remain in good health."

"Well, he is rather happy isn't he." Erza stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, he is quite the ray of sunshine…" Juvia replied sarcastically.

The two were walking slowly down the street talking about a past friend, and an acquaintance. Natsu. It was growing close to 3 am but that did not bother either of the girls, Erza had already stated that she could sleep on the couch that Juvia had in their arbour. The two strolled peacefully in relative silence, occasionally talking about Natsu, then quickly quiet down as the weight of his sadness pushed them to sealing themselves off.

"I just wish Natsu could realize what happened to him."

"Do we know what happened in the first place?"

"No, I know he has a police record though." Erza replied sullenly. "But that's enough about Natsu, how have you been? I hardly get to talk to you alone now that Gray has been taking your time."

"Pfff, I wish he was, he hardly listens to me anyway."

"Oh come on Juvia! You and Gray are getting better, maybe you should try to just ignore him for a change, he might get annoyed and start coming after you." Erza winked at her blue haired friend and began chuckling as Juvia failed to hide her dumbfound face.

"Why haven't I tried that…" Juvia asked herself.

"Because you needed someone to tell you we is actually interested. Enough about Gray, he's off getting drunk as fuck anyway. How has that reasearch been going?"

"The research?" Juvia asked. "Oh! You mean the one I'm doing on the brains and nervous systems of animals? I thought you hated that."

"Yeah, the one I called really cruel at first…. Sorry about that by the way. I failed to realize how amazing it was until you saved that poor hound the other day."

"Oh, thanks… it wasn't really much. Wait you heard about that?"

"Yes… Yes I did." Erza replied, suddenly turning to hide her face. Rush of emotions purely visible through her facade.

"Erza? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." The two finally arrived at the house, Erza stood at the porch for a moment before entering.

"You sure your okay Erza?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, just some… old memories." Erza turned then pasted a smile to her face, "Come on, let's check on Natsu. I bet he's asleep or something."

"Or at work," Juvia replied sadly.

"He would work this late? Wow… before ne would never work past 10 pm…"

"Really? He has always worked late now… even gonna back in sometimes after working a full shift."

The two entered the kitchen, the lights were dimmed. All the cabinets were closed, their dark color draining the room of energy. All but one of them.

"That's odd, why is that one open." Juvia reached up and began to shut the door that overhung the fridge, its hinges were silent, unlike the rest of them. "Why is this… What is- Oh my god…" Juvia stepped back clutching a package in her hand, her fingers trembling. "DAMMIT NATSU!" She yelled.

"What is it? Did he do something? Do you need me to-"

"No Erza…. I made him promise me a while back he would stop… and apparently he never did."

"Stop what?" Erza asked, leaning down to pat Juvia on the back in comfort.

"Smoking… he had this terrible cough for a long time, but he quit for a bit. I made him promise me he would stop. DAMMIT, WE HAD A DEAL." Juvia stared at the package, tears threatening to come out.

"Hey Juvia-"

"I'm fine Erza just leave me alone."

"Juvia, read the date on the package." Erza said calmly.

"2015. Oh… what?" She opened the package and out poured a small handful of items, each one seemed to be of importance. First were four cigarettes, the rest were small packages, wrapped in linen cloth. A small twist tie from a common grocery bag tied each package together.

Juvia reached down and began to open the first cloth, a small scrap of paper fell out, heavily crumpled in an attempt to fit it in a tight space.

"What's that?" Erza asked. Leaning forward and grabbing another cloth wrap from the ground.

"When I told him to quit.. He had about 8 left before the pack was gone… I remember this pack, it's the one I tried to burn…" Juvia picked up the cigarette package again and looked sadly at the side.

"How do you know for sure it was- oh it's burnt on the side." Erza observed as Juvia turned it around. "What actually happened that day?"

"It was a while back, maybe three years ago… a little bit after he first helped me…" Juvia began to slowly twirl the box in her hands, lost in the thoughts pervading her mind. "And it was around the time I really started to realize that something happened. He finally started to talk a bit to me. When he first helped me he was a wall of stone…"

"Hey Juvia, if you don't want to continue-" Erza began.

"No it's fine, I need to say it I think." Juvia moved the box away from her hand. "But I realized that something serious happened to Natsu, I just got so mad that someone who was nice enough to help me when I really needed it was ruining himself…"

"Have you ever gotten to talk about his past? I haven't talked to him at all. I guess we all forgot about him when he suddenly disappeared. Lisanna said something once but we all assumed he moved since he just stopped showing up one day." Erza sat back up and leaned against the wall behind her, slowly looking at Juvia's depressed expression.

"I wonder why he decided to help you still though, I'm glad he did. It means some part of him hasn't given up. Nobody deserves to fully give up. No matter what this world puts them through… we really need each other to survive."

"Erza…" Juvia looked at her red haired friend, he face a blank expression. "That's not just something you picked up somewhere. What happened for you?"

"Its… nothing. But anyway lets see what's in these bags." Erza reached down and began to untie the first one, a curious expression painted across her features.

Lucy looked down at the diary in her hands, its pages were delicate, and nothing that she ever expected. Slowly she opened the old tome, dust rising slightly as she moved the cover. The first few pages were completely blank. The first one with writing however made her completely pause. Her heart began beating rapidly, The simple words across the page meant the world to her. It was something she hadn't heard for a long time.

 _To My Loving Daughter, May You One Day Find This._

Tears formed in Lucy's eyes. She raised her hand to the page slowly, as if a single breath would blow it away. She set the book onto the table next to her, on it sat many instruments that she remembered her mother using.

"Mom…" Lucy touched the book again, pushing it slowly.

A single piece of paper fell from the book, as if the book had begun to shed.

"Whats this?" Lucy said aloud, her intrest distracted momentarily.

She picked it up, delaying the unfolding as she read the cover. It was written in a messier yet recognizable script. That of her mother's when she found something and began to think faster than she could write.

Though, possibly, in a frantic manner.

Lucy began to read the script on the paper its words were simple, not complex and blunt. Unlike her mother in every way.

 _Lucy,_

 _I hope you read this in time, once you enter this room again I need a final favor._

 _I entrusted this diary to Capricorn for the time being, something is happening that I can't explain._

 _Weird reactions and research vanishing overnight._

 _Once you find this memorize it, and burn it._

 _Maybe keep it somewhere safe._

 _But never, never tell anyone else about it._

 _At least not until your ready._

 _-We are counting on you, both the dragon and Fairy._

"Dragon and fairy?" Lucy stuttered out. "What the hell does that even mean…"

She got up and began to look over the items strewn about the table once more. On it sat some vials and basic measurement equipment, as long as marine biologists had the tools of a butcher.

"Ok, Lucy." She said to herself. "You need to get out of here before something happens."

She picked up her mother's notebook and grabbed the small note that had fallen out of it quickly, she moved as silently as possible to move the chair back, then placed her hand onto the lamp on her mother's desk one more time. It shifted slightly as she touched it, slowly falling under the pressure as if it was some form of pillow.

Lucy smiled as it pressed down, remembering how protective her mother was of the lamp. She would always tell Lucy to never touch it no matter what she did. It felt rather nice to finally be able to feel something her mother must have valued highly

Lucy placed her mother diary into her hand and snuck back down the hall. She lowered her guard as she noticed that there were no patrols at all.

"Why is there?- Oh right capricorn had them off duty." Lucy said quietly to herself.

She walked casually down the hall to the kitchen and peeked inside, on the counter sat a highly compact package of food and some water, enough for a small feast.

Or rations for a hiking trip.

Lucy leaned forward and gripped the bag, slowly pulling it towards her.

Then she saw the hand gripping the other side of the bag.

Aries lay silently snoring across the table, her head had fallen onto a book in peaceful manner. However this peaceful manner was about to be interrupted as Lucy slowly moved her hand forward and set it aside.

"Sorry Aries, I hope my dad isnt too mad about this…" Lucy frowned as she thought what her dad would do to her. "I will make it up to you somehow."

Lucy slowly crept out of the room, cautious to avoid the loose tiles in the floor and pranced to her room.

From behind her she thought she heard a voice for a moment, if she had turned around there sat many statues against a pillar that led to the east wing, her father's study. Each of the statues were an equal distance apart and made of a cold hardened marble. The color reflected in the moonlight on all the statues.

All but one. It slowly began to follow Lucy. She ran into her room for just a moment, then quickly came back out, a backpack and small purse on her back and shoulder. She made her way down the stairs to the front of the mansion and opened the front door, letting it slowly slide till it almost closed. The figure stopped the door right before it closed and used a cloth to guide it back onto the hinges, muffling the usually loud bang it could make.

The figure slowly drew his hood back and shook his head as his shaggy mane came to rest on his shoulders. The orange color glowing brighter than the lion statues from where he had began to follow Lucy.

"Good luck, please succeed… for all of our sakes."

The servant and friend of Lucy turned towards the tray in his hand, it contained three simple items.

A teapot, cold now from the time it had been left out, sat on the tray. Its contents diminished by a single person as a midnight drink before bed. Beside it was a silver cup decorated with an elaborate amount of gold leafs. Each connecting together to form a distinguishable vine.

The final item on the tray was a small vile. It had label on it done in simple handwriting from a pharmacist. It was labeled as sleeping pills.

Leo looked forward into the direction Lucy had run off too, worries began to creep among his thoughts.

"So, you think it will work okay?" Asked a voice, Leo felt his arm get tugged down slightly and his sleeve become rumpled. He looked down and smiled brightly.

"Yes my dear, I believe we will be fine," Leo wrapped his free arm around Aries, her small form snuggled against his in the cold of the night. The leaves had started to turn again.

 _Maybe… that's why they call it fall._ Leo thought to himself. _It's not just about the trees starting anew… but everyone. All the world in its cycle…_ Leo looked down at the head chef in his arms and smiled softly.

"Come on Aries, let's tell the cap it was a success." Leo pulled her after him and reentered the house.

"And prepare for the wrath of Mr. Heartfelia?"

"Actually… I think I have a plan with that one…" Leo smirked and made his way to the mess hall where the rest of the maids were stationed, refusing to answer anything that Aries asked.

 _Cling._

It was a soft sound, like a small pile of pillows decided to take a few steps or possibly an angel decided to laugh. But this small object was neither. Erza looked at the small band curiously.

"Is this a ring?" Erza asked.

"No it's a sword, Erza, can't you see?" Juvia replied sarcastically.

"It is? That is impressive then, you have good eyes."

"What? Did you just- oh nevermind." Juvia buried her face in her hands as she thought Erza believed it was a sword.

"I'm not an idiot, Juvia, I do understand humor, ya know." Erza smirked at the girl next to her.

"Really? I cant believe that's possible. When did you learn to?"

"Honestly… ever since Natsu left. I slowly began to try to be the funny one for a while. Without Natsu everyone kinda gets grim and grumpy…"

"And now he's the grim and grumpy…"

"Lets leave off of Natsu for the time being. What is this ring anyway? I have never seen anything like it." Erza replied

"What if he was gonna be forced into a marriage and something happened?" Juvia said.

"No, the Natsu of then would have been vocal about it. Something had to have happened."

Erza slowly untied the second bag, this time a small slip of paper fell to the floor. Its cover was sealed in wax. The wax seal had a small dragon shaped emblem imprinted on it. Erza slowly began to open it, slowly peeling away the wax.

"What the fuck are you doing? And why are- NO." A voice yelled.

Natsu stood in the now open doorway that led to the rear deck, the last few remains of a cigarette in his hand. A frown covered his features, his fists clenched at his side.

"Hey we were worried-"

"Whatever," Natsu moved forward and gathered the small array of things off the floor. Each of the bags he placed carefully bag into the box, then into his longsleeved jacket. "Its rude to go through people's stuff you know." He turned and walked out of the room, only to stop when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"What happened to you Natsu… You were once-" Erza started.

"Once what? Useful? Happy? Maybe even fun? That Natsu died a long time ago. Now leave me alone." Natsu flinched slightly as Erza squeezed his arm desperately.

"Natsu… please let us help…"

"Help? Where the fuck were you then? You people forgot I existed, you knew where I lived. And who showed up to check on me when i needed it? Nobody. Not a damn soul, Miss Scarlet. Not even Lisanna came to check on me." Natsu stood in the doorframe, Ezra desperately holding on to his arm trying to keep him in the room. Her head was bowed to the ground in shame.

"Natsu… I just assumed that you had left the city or something. Its like you vanished. But I never forgot… Natsu please, at least listen to me-"

"No, Miss Scarlet."

"My name is Erza, dammit!" Erza shouted as she spun Natsu around with his arms, gripping his shoulders and keeping him arms length away. The Scarlet haired woman stared him dead in the eye. "I still want to help Natsu… this isn't you."

"Well that really damn sucks, because it is now." He replied attempting to get out of Erza's grip, She tightened her hold and he flinched in response as she gripped his arms to hold him firmer in place.

"You do realize how early in the morning it is right? Go to sleep or something." Natsu refused to meet Erza's gaze. He pulled out of her grasp finally, moving his hand to crable the box of possessions they had been going through."

"Natsu… Please listen to her…" Juvia pleaded.

"Oh, please not you too. Fuck this I'm going to work."

Erza reached out and grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly at the edge of his forearm. Then released him without saying a word. Natsu simply flinched and walked out. Erza stared at her hand, a confused look on her face.

"Erza… thanks for trying.. But-"

"There is more than just his hope that's messed up… Something else is at risk here. And if I'm thinking this is what it is then we really need to help him. No matter what he tries to do."

"Umm… what are you talking about Erza?" Juvia asked, edging closer to look at her hand.

"Because this is blood. There was blood seeping through that sleeve. And it was fresh… still wet and not scabbed. As if he is stabbing himself."

"Oh my god." Juvia fell to her knees and looked at the now depleted cigarette butt that natsu had left on the table. "What have… w-what kind of person am I?" Juvia yelled, tears began to fall down her nose and make a path to her chin. "He helped me so much, risked his own welfare when I was sick even. And I couldn't fucking tell he was suffering. And I don't even know how long it has been." Juvia sobbs onto the floor, her hands braced against the now cold tile.

"Juvia, I don't think he wanted you to know." Erza said. "And that tells me there is still some part that can mend… no matter what, I promise you we can find a way to get him back to normal."

"Thank you Erza… I really hope we can." Juvia looks up to the cabinet where she had pulled the box from. She stands up and walks over to it, beginning to close the door.

Then she stops and stares.

"Juvia?" Erza asks.

Juvia reaches forward with trembling hands, each finger quaking as she pulls out a small frame. The edge was a simple brown unstained, unadorned slab of wood. No fancy curves or embroidered edges were present. In the middle was a simple picture, one of a young boy who she assumed was natsu. But holding onto the younger Natsu was a man she had never seen before. His hair was long and had a single ponytail that went down to the hips. A black jacket ran up his figure and tinted glasses sat atop his head. The cheekbones were defined and well placed.

"This must be part of it… Natsu has never talked about his family… ever…"

"His name was Igneel, I believe." Erza stated as she looked at the frame. If Natsu lost his father… my god, why would something like that happen to a child…" Erza hugged Juvia as she began to break into tears of her own helplessness, slowly crying into her shoulder.

Lucy looked into her mirror again. Fearing the worst when another vehicle passes her by. Trees had begun to speed past the windows of the vehicle that she had taken from the lot.

She thought it was strange how easy everything went. Each servant had been perfectly capable…

"Holy shit," she exclaimed loudly, nearly losing control of the car as she took a sharp turn into a town simply called Magnolia. "They knew I was going to leave. And they let me too…" She looks out the window as she slows down at the bottom of the ramp. The scenery was nice. It was completely new to her as well.

Billboards advertising shops were held atop long poles, trees lined the streets where there was not a building making itself known. Small sidewalks lined the edges of the street. She drove slowly down the street keeping an eye on the scenery and looking for a hotel. Then everything went to chaos.

The man pulled the rifle to his chest, it's cold barrel a weight against his skin. He dropped his scope back into the bag, slowly pulling the small caliber round out of the rifle.

"Why does it have to be like this. He pulled his hood down farther over his eyes, pulling out his phone and typing the first and only number saved in the contacts list.

"I assume you have a finished your task?"

"I believe so," The man answered, shouldering the now packaged rifle onto his shoulder, he began to walk to his camero, its metallic blue surface glinting in the moonlight. "But there is no true way to know for now.

"Well, did you put a bullet in the head?" The voice asked.

"I believe so, however the car was armoured. No telling how it reacted."

"That is troubling… but no matter, you can live as you please for now. Thank you." The line threw back static as the man threw it beneath his feet and stomped on it.

"Damn you." he said aloud. "DAMN YOU." He shoved the broken phone over with his foot so it landed in the bushes. The man walked over to his car a single drop falling down his face. He pulled open the door and threw his bag into the back and sat on the driver's seat. He pulled his hands into his head and began to chant slowly to himself.

"Remember you do this for her, you do this for them. Stop now and they will fall."

He repeated his mantra multiple times until he began to calm down. He looked into his palms, his eyes wide with fear.

"What am I becoming?" He stated. "Why… why does this shit have to be like this…"

He dropped his head into his hands, sobbing quietly as he sat in the car.

Behind him the gun simply sat still. Unmoved. Unprovoked. Like a simple tool used to change something in someone's life, just another creative tool for mankind.

A creative tool he had almost used to kill someone.

-=-=()=-=-

Oh my, who is this? anyone have a guess? I wont spoil it but it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. ;)

Take care and happy reads!


End file.
